Currently, there are many types of hinges which include locking mechanisms and stop mechanisms so as to limit the amount a door can be opened or to serve as a stop to hold the door in an open position once the mechanism engages. The following U.S. patents provide a sampling of such mechanism: U.S. Pat. Nos. 931,810; 1,054,685; 1,489,679; and 1,603,408. Some of these designs are rather bulky in construction and require a reasonable amount of space in which to function. Others use separate mechanisms, one to hinge the door and a second to provide a detent stop. Most of these devices are rigidly constructed such that it is almost impossible to easily change the amount the hinge may open before the stop is engaged.
Now a self-locking hinge has been invented which is compact in construction and which is adjustable so as to permit the door to open various amounts.